


克羅里夫人

by robinsonola



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 18世紀假夫妻AU, F/M, 中文, 女體茲
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: 他暗暗稱讚自己說服阿茲拉斐爾和他假扮成夫妻的決定。他們在奧地利巧遇，看見天使選擇以女性的樣貌示人令他有些意外。她提到上面給她的新任務，是引導安德烈伯爵的次子走上政治之路時，克羅里馬上提議她以妻子的身分陪伴他一同參加伯爵的慶生活動。如此一來，他可以在不危害自己的任務的前提下協助阿茲拉斐爾完成任務，又可以享受摯友的陪伴，何樂而不為呢？但他沒想到的是阿茲拉斐爾依貴族夫人的時尚打扮起來是如此嬌美。她奶油色的長髮帶著柔美的捲度，垂墜在雪白的胸脯前。絲綢禮服襯出她豐滿的曲線，略施脂粉的容顏巧笑倩兮，令他幾乎無法把持住自己。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. NK的18世紀假夫妻AU超香der  
> 2\. 第一次寫BG肉希望不是災難一場

「這裡就是兩位的房間了。行李已經送到，請兩位稍事歇息。下午兩點開始是午茶時間，伯爵聘請了來自維也納的聲樂家來表演，請兩位務必賞光。請問還有什麼需要服務的地方嗎？」

年輕的男僕問道。克羅里子爵和子爵夫人環顧房間，滿意地點點頭。這兩人看來截然不同。克羅里子爵是個板著臉的瘦高個兒，一頭紅髮在腦後優雅地紮起，墨鏡使他看來摩登而神祕。子爵夫人則身材豐滿，曲線柔軟，長著一張好脾氣的圓臉蛋。

「謝謝你，傑瑞米。你可以退下了。午茶我們會到的。」克羅里子爵面無表情地說。

傑瑞米關上門前聽見子爵夫人愉快的聲音響起，「克羅里，看看窗外的景色！這地方真美！」

他只希望這對夫妻不要太難伺候。安德烈伯爵為了慶祝六十歲生日，請來了數十位朋友同樂，午茶、晚宴、打獵、舞會樣樣來，還為遠道而來的朋友提供客房。僕人們這整個禮拜都如忙碌的蜜蜂般片刻不停歇，只求一切順利，賓主盡歡。

大部分客人對克羅里子爵並不熟悉，連他有位夫人都不知道。但安德烈伯爵和克羅里子爵近年來交情不錯，所以僕人們對於這位貴族的出現並不意外，雖然他們也是第一次見到夫人的芳容。待會回到廚房，傑瑞米可有得向其他僕人炫耀的了。

= = =

「親愛的，我似乎沒見到安德烈伯爵的少爺呢。」阿茲拉斐爾動作輕柔地抿了一口茶。

「聽說在路上耽擱了。別擔心，奧斯汀不可能錯過父親的生日的。在明天的正式晚宴之前他一定會出現的。」克羅里說，對身旁的天使微微一笑。

他暗暗稱讚自己說服阿茲拉斐爾和他假扮成夫妻的決定。他們在奧地利巧遇，看見天使選擇以女性的樣貌示人令他有些意外。阿茲拉斐爾隱身在一間頗具規模的修道院中，一面幫助向教會求助的窮苦之人，一面協助改變教會內部迂腐的風氣。她提到上面給她的新任務，是引導安德烈伯爵的次子奧斯汀走上政治之路時，克羅里馬上提議她以妻子的身分陪伴他一同參加伯爵的慶生活動。如此一來，他可以在不危害自己的任務的前提下協助阿茲拉斐爾完成任務，又可以享受摯友的陪伴，何樂而不為呢？

但他沒想到的是阿茲拉斐爾依貴族夫人的時尚打扮起來是如此嬌美。她奶油色的長髮帶著柔美的捲度，垂墜在雪白的胸脯前。絲綢禮服襯出她豐滿的曲線，略施脂粉的容顏巧笑倩兮，令他幾乎無法把持住自己。

阿茲拉斐爾伸手拉住克羅里在桌下的手，隨即又放開。

現在宅邸內的賓客並不多，畢竟正式的晚宴明天才登場。但久未參加社交場合的阿茲拉斐爾還是覺得緊張不自在。克羅里招來僕人，幾分鐘後兩人面前便放滿了蛋糕和各式茶點。看到阿茲拉斐爾發亮的眼睛，他這才放下心來。

一位打扮入時的年輕女士向阿茲拉斐爾攀談，克羅里也開始加入紳士們的談話。午茶的氣氛慢慢熱絡起來。這時，克羅里聞到了一個奇怪的氣味，他開始有些頭昏目眩。

阿茲拉斐爾似乎也聞到了，她馬上回到丈夫身旁，並攔住了一個僕人。

「不好意思，你們在外面燒什麼東西嗎？」

「是的，是白色鼠尾草，每年伯爵生日我們都會以鼠尾草的煙進行驅魔儀式，這是為了保護大宅不受邪惡侵害。現在先從正門口和沒使用的房間開始，等午茶時間結束才會進行餐廳內的薰香。」

克羅里的呼吸開始變得急促，阿茲拉斐爾可以看見他嘗試停止呼吸，但微弱的煙霧仍對他造成了影響。

「克羅里，我們快走吧。」她擔憂地說，「去後花園走走，你就會好一些了。伯爵會理解的。」

克羅里臉色發白地點點頭，似乎太努力閉氣而沒辦法開口說話了。阿茲拉斐爾挽起丈夫的手臂，攙扶著他離開大廳，想穿過走廊往後花園去。不料走廊上煙霧瀰漫，情況比餐廳內嚴重許多，看來伯爵要僕人在每個房間都燃燒鼠尾草，徹底地潔淨大宅。

克羅里開始劇烈地咳了起來，他越來越往阿茲拉斐爾身上倚靠，似乎快要無法靠自己的力量行走。

「我們回房間吧。」阿茲拉斐爾繃著臉說，她調整了姿勢以便更穩固地撐住克羅里，至少回到沒有旁人的地方，她可以用自己的力量幫助克羅里。

「克羅里子爵！子爵夫人！」一個聲音從身後響起，阿茲拉斐爾回頭，發現是中午領他們進門的男僕。

「傑瑞米？」她問道。

「子爵還好嗎？需要叫醫生嗎？」

「不必，他只是氣管不太好，沒辦法忍受薰香和煙霧之類的。」阿茲拉斐爾對他微笑。

「讓我幫忙吧。」傑瑞米拉起克羅里另一邊的手臂繞過自己的後頸，幫忙將他扶到了客房，將他放在床上，還幫他脫掉了靴子。克羅里虛弱地咳了兩聲，看來疲累得連抬個腳都沒辦法。

「謝謝你，年輕人。你真的幫了大忙。」阿茲拉斐爾感激地說。雖然他完全有扛克羅里上樓的力氣，但對於一位貴族夫人來說似乎不太得體。

「您確定不用叫醫生嗎？」

「不必。這是他的老毛病了，我知道怎麼照顧他。」

傑瑞米一關上房門，阿茲拉斐爾便衝到床邊，摘掉了克羅里的墨鏡。

「親愛的，你還好嗎？幸好客房裡的空氣是乾淨的，你很快就會好一些了。」

克羅里緊閉著眼，額上冒著斗大的冷汗，紅髮貼在額角上，看來虛弱不堪。

阿茲拉斐爾替他脫掉了領巾，解開襯衫鈕釦，想了想之後把整件襯衫都脫了下來。以前克羅里也發生過類似的情況，阿茲拉斐爾知道該怎麼做。

他知道自己沒辦法直接治癒克羅里。天使的能力是天堂的恩典，若直接用在惡魔身上，就算抱著為善的心也只會造成惡魔的傷害。惡魔的力量來源是人類的罪惡。驕傲、懶惰、貪婪、色慾……每個惡魔從不同的罪惡吸取獲得的力量大小不一，但或多或少能得到力量。阿茲拉斐爾要利用的就是這一點。

她脫掉自己的絲綢外衣，束衣比較難脫掉，她努力了一會兒後沒耐性地一彈指用奇蹟脫掉了，只穿著棉布襯裙爬上了床。她有點膽怯地伏在克羅里身旁，伸手摸了摸他的臉。白嫩的手指撫過他的輪廓，到細長的脖頸，慢慢來到胸膛。她輕柔地揉著他的胸口，掌心擦過他的乳尖。克羅里輕輕扭動了一下，但仍沒有睜開眼睛。他摸起來太涼了，情況可能比以為的嚴重。

這樣做不對，阿茲拉斐爾告訴自己，要帶著情慾觸碰他才會有用。

天使並不是沒有情慾，大部分時候他們只是不怎麼在意七情六慾。但偶爾，如果阿茲拉斐爾願意對自己承認的話，她會想起一些臉紅心跳的時刻。當這個紅髮惡魔如一條蛇般癱坐在扶手椅上時，或倚靠在門框旁對她邪邪一笑時。

或是剛才用午茶時，她因為緊張而抓住克羅里的手時。

阿茲拉斐爾閉上眼睛深深吸了一口氣。在這一刻，也許只有在這一刻，她可以放縱自己對克羅里的慾望。

她忍住越來越快的心跳，試著更大膽一些。她彎下身，櫻唇貼上了克羅里的眉心。如春雨般的輕啄一個個落在他臉上，從顴骨、臉頰、鬢角，到那線條剛硬的下巴。但惡魔仍然緊閉雙目，蒼白的臉色令她的心緊揪成一團。

終於，她吻上了那對倔強的薄唇。

身下的男人眨了眨眼，張開了眼睛。

===tbc===


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 惡魔並不是從自己的情慾中獲得力量，而是從其他人的情慾中獲得。阿茲拉斐爾曾看過克羅里出現在羅馬的群交派對中，卻拒絕了所有邀請，只沾沾自喜地端著酒杯盤坐在舒適的枕頭堆裡，享受著整個場合跳動亂竄的慾望。要將力量餵養給克羅里，她現在能做的就只有放縱自己了。

身下的男人眨了眨眼，張開了眼睛。

「克羅里！」阿茲拉斐爾驚喜地喊道，「你感覺如何？身體疼痛嗎？你──」她感覺到一雙大手撫上了她的後腰時停了下來。

克羅里表情空白地望著她，神色恍惚，似乎沒認出她來。

「噢親愛的，」她溫柔地撫摸他的紅髮，在他唇邊低語，「休息一下，很快就會覺得好一些了。」她輕啄他的嘴唇，而身下的男人半瞇雙眼，輕抬下巴主動追逐著她的唇。

那雙按在她後腰的大手緩慢游移，溫度透過輕薄的棉質襯衣傳來，她感到一陣戰慄自脊椎竄下，不禁倒抽一口氣。甜蜜的親吻並沒有維持太久，那雙有力的手臂突然將她緊緊固定在惡魔的懷裡，無法動彈。她豐滿的胸部壓上了赤裸的胸膛，突然之間，房間裡的氣溫彷彿升高了。

下一秒，身下的男人猛地翻身，將她壓在了身下。

「……克羅里？」這時她才發現，在那對美麗的金黃蛇瞳中閃爍的不是以往的友好和溫柔，而是熊熊燃燒的情慾。

克羅里再度吻上了她，他的吻變得強勢而猛烈，帶著吞噬她的攻擊性。阿茲拉斐爾在他身下扭動，不知該推開他或是任他索求。他們唇舌交纏，雖然天使不需要呼吸，但她卻感到如缺氧般的暈眩。

克羅里啃咬她的下巴，吸吮她脆弱的脖頸。嘴唇向下碰到她的襯衣時，他發出了憤怒的低吼，下一秒，阿茲拉斐爾的襯衣便被粗暴地撕開，雪白渾圓的雙峰暴露在惡魔渴求的視線中，隨即落入了魔掌。

「你可以不用這麼粗魯──啊啊──我的衣服都被──啊！」

粉色的乳尖被含入了口中，閃電般襲來的快感令阿茲拉斐爾無法思考。克羅里用手掌托起圓滾滾的乳房，揉捏玩弄，吸吮舔咬著一邊的乳尖，用手指把玩搓揉著另一邊。阿茲拉斐爾掙扎著，拱起上身想掙開這令他失去理智的攻勢，但只將自己更進一步地往克羅里的口中送。克羅里在舔舐她時發出的聲響令她害羞不已，他彷彿食慾大開，很美味地品嘗著她似的。她感覺到下身一陣刺癢，濕潤的感覺蔓延開來。

不不不，阿茲拉斐爾閉上眼睛，她第一次放縱情慾至此。克羅里之前也有過狀況不好的時候，但以前只要親親抱抱一下就恢復了，情況從未如此失控過。但阿茲拉斐爾無法阻止，如果這是他需要的…….

惡魔並不是從自己的情慾中獲得力量，而是從其他人的情慾中獲得。阿茲拉斐爾曾看過克羅里出現在羅馬的群交派對中，卻拒絕了所有邀請，只沾沾自喜地端著酒杯盤坐在舒適的枕頭堆裡，享受著整個場合跳動亂竄的慾望。要將力量餵養給克羅里，她現在能做的就只有放縱自己了。

克羅里像要從她的皮肉中吸取能量似的，一路向下又吸又咬，手指佔有地揉捏她的腰身，在阿茲拉斐爾的身上留下一連串的紅痕。天使從未如此強烈地意識到自己身體的感受，每一下觸碰，每一個親吻都令她如電擊般顫抖不已，下身早已氾濫，沾濕了被撕成碎布的襯裙。

這就是被惡魔誘惑的真正感覺嗎？同時覺得獻上自己，又覺得被崇拜取悅？她還來不及思考這個突然冒出來的問題，惡魔已分開她的雙腿，修長的手指愛撫過柔軟的大腿內側，接著那分岔的蛇信舔上了她的花核。

阿茲拉斐爾的頭猛地向後仰，她無聲地尖叫，扭動著腰身，但隨即被克羅里狠狠按住，動彈不得，只能任由惡魔予取予求。克羅里舔著她最敏感的地方，挑逗她，進入她，急切地討好她。她從未感到如此脆弱和暴露，但同時因為被他強壯的身體壓住而感到怪異地安全。她在這矛盾的感受中攀上高潮，快感的浪潮沖刷過全身，她顫抖不已，耳中嗡嗡作響。

克羅里親吻她的大腿內側，蛇瞳緊緊盯著她的藍色雙眼。她覺得自己像個被盯上的獵物，巨蟒正伺機而動，準備將眼前的肥美獵物吞吃入腹。她下意識地遮掩住自己的胸部，但克羅里發出一聲低吼，她只好又放開手，緊緊抓住床單。克羅里不知何時已褪去全身衣物，胯下的堅硬昂揚挺立。他的臉仍貼著她的腿根，但偏著頭，彷彿在徵求她的同意。

阿茲拉斐爾呻吟著點頭，在克羅里緩緩進入時發出甜膩的叫聲。惡魔將她的腿分得更開，一次比一次進入得更深。快感累積攀升，天使隨著每次抽插發出細碎的叫喊。她從未和任何人如此親密，被進入的恐懼和被填滿的喜悅同時席捲而來。但同時她又感到強烈的滿足。她的腿夾住了克羅里的腰，邀請著他。這是像春雨滋潤大地一般的性愛，在快感中浮沉，在慾望中顛簸。

克羅里向前撲，索求地吻著她，手臂摟住她的背部，將她整個人緊緊抱住。他加快了抽插，更猛烈地要她，阿茲拉斐爾只能攀著他，隨著他的節奏哭叫。克羅里呻吟著到了，同時阿茲拉斐爾再次高潮。她感覺到自己的內壁吸緊了克羅里的性器，吸收著他的精華。

克羅里再次親吻她，如午後陽光般溫暖的吻。阿茲拉斐爾感覺到全身力氣如退潮般流失，如果閉上眼睛，她說不定就能睡著。待這個吻結束，克羅里望著她的眼神多了分清醒，眼中那股狂熱的飢餓光芒也消退了一些。

「阿茲拉斐爾。」他嘆息般地說，好像從未見過如此美麗的景象。

阿茲拉斐爾一絲不掛地躺在他身下，仍微微喘著氣，全身皮膚泛著嬌美的粉紅色。身旁散落著襯裙的碎片，奶油色的長髮披在枕頭上，精心編好的髮辮也凌亂了。

「克羅里。」阿茲拉斐爾輕聲喚他，伸手碰他的臉。他望著阿茲拉斐爾的眼神是赤裸裸的溫柔，親密得令她一瞬間停止了呼吸。強烈的情慾退去後她才察覺，克羅里渾身散發著愛意，如波浪般一波波傳來。

克羅里在她身旁躺下，從背後抱住她，結實的胸膛緊緊貼著她的背。

「阿茲拉斐爾。」他又輕聲說了一次，聲音含糊不清。

她回頭看他，但他已閉上眼，陷入了沉沉的昏睡。

===TBC===


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿茲拉斐爾睜開眼的那一秒才發現自己睡著了。
> 
> 甦醒的感覺很陌生，他鮮少入睡，深夜時光總是沉浸於酣暢的閱讀中。但此時她睜開雙眼，窗外透進來的光線不但不是晨曦，甚至連早上的角度都不是。

阿茲拉斐爾睜開眼的那一秒才發現自己睡著了。

甦醒的感覺很陌生，他鮮少入睡，深夜時光總是沉浸於酣暢的閱讀中。但此時她睜開雙眼，窗外透進來的光線不但不是晨曦，甚至連早上的角度都不是。

她覺得全身痠痛疲倦，像在修道院採收了一整天的藥草又搬了整個倉庫的救濟糧食似的。但又覺得整個人被舒適的暖意包圍，她眨眨眼睛，發現自己不在熟悉的修道院小床上，而是在一張柔軟舒適的豪華四柱大床上，深埋在羽毛般輕盈的被褥和蛋糕般柔軟的枕頭抱枕中。

而且她一絲不掛。

前一天的經歷從她腦中閃過。她和克羅里來到安德烈伯爵的豪邸，僕人在外面進行驅魔儀式，然後……阿茲拉斐爾的臉上泛起紅暈。她突然知道自己為何全身暖烘烘的了。

身後有個人緊緊抱著她，一雙手臂環抱著她的胸口和腹部，規律的起伏抵著她的背。兩人的雙腿交纏，幾乎從頭到腳都緊貼相連。簡直像被隻巨蛇纏上了似的，他心想。這個說法其實也沒錯。

「克羅里？」她轉頭輕聲呼喚身後的男人。

紅髮男人眨了眨困倦的眼睛，金黃的蛇瞳迷迷糊糊地回望著她。

「克羅里，醒醒。時間不早了。」她又說。想到他昨天聞到鼠尾草煙霧時虛弱的樣子，她希望他身體已經好多了。

「阿茲拉斐爾？」克羅里口齒不清地說，下一秒他跳了起來。「阿茲拉斐爾！」他驚慌失措地喊道，「發生了什麼事？你為什麼……？我為什麼……？」他比了比彼此赤裸的身體，一瞬間整張臉脹得通紅。

「你什麼都不記得嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾問道，突然覺得有點受傷。

克羅里沉默了幾秒，幾乎可以聽到他腦子用力運轉的聲音。他臉上的紅潮一路蔓延到胸口，連耳朵尖都紅透了。

待他終於願意迎上阿茲拉斐爾的眼神，那黃色的蛇瞳看來悲慘無比。

「天使，我有沒有……傷到你？ 」他問得小心翼翼，彷彿不敢聽到答案似的。

「我只是覺得有點疲倦而已，親愛的，我沒有受傷，不必擔心。」阿茲拉斐爾回答道，她其實覺得元氣大傷，想癱在床上整天不起來，但她不想要克羅里擔心。她想坐起來，但又覺得太過無力，於是再度把自己埋回被窩中。克羅里一放開她，她馬上就覺得冷了。

「你救了我一命。」克羅里不敢置信地說。「我不應該……你為什麼要這麼做？我可能失控，我可能害你變得太虛弱！」他的語氣變得強烈，呼吸也急促了起來。「看看你，你甚至坐不起來，我已經害你變得很虛弱了！你為什麼要這麼做！我躺幾天就好了，我不值得你付出力量！」

「你在說什麼？」阿茲拉斐爾皺著眉。「伯爵的生日就是今天了，我們沒時間讓你在這裡躺上幾天。」

「伯爵的生日根本無所謂！你的任務有重要到讓你不顧自己嗎？你為什麼這麼蠢！」

「我不懂你在氣什麼。」阿茲拉斐爾說，沒被克羅里尖酸的語氣惹惱。「你當時很痛苦，我不可能眼睜睜看你受苦呀。我的確覺得有點無力，但就只是這樣而已。而且我完全有力氣坐起來。」

「好個無私的天使。」克羅里嘶嘶地說，「好偉大啊，真是充滿了愛。」他翻身下床，坐在床邊，背對著阿茲拉斐爾。「你總有一天會被自己的愚蠢搞得無形體化。」

阿茲拉斐爾翻了個白眼。

「克羅里。」她喊他，但惡魔還是不回頭。

她嘆了口氣，把自己整個人埋進被窩中，然後發出一聲呻吟。

克羅里馬上爬到她枕邊，眼神中滿滿的擔憂，微涼的手背覆上了她的額頭。「哪裡不舒服？哪裡痛？你需要什麼？」

被窩發出了一聲模糊的咕噥。

「什麼？天使，我聽不見。」克羅里哄孩子似地說，伸手拉開被子，露出了那雙嬰兒藍的大眼睛。

「我說，我要熱巧克力。」床上的裸女眨眨眼睛說。

於是阿茲拉斐爾得到了一桌送到床上的豐盛早午餐。乳酪和火腿的冷盤及烤得熱騰騰的可頌麵包，一碟淋上蜂蜜的草莓，一杯早餐茶，當然也有一杯品質上等的熱巧克力。

「親愛的，你的臉色有點蒼白。你感覺還好嗎？」她換上毛絨絨的溫暖家居服，望著從房門口的僕人手上接過托盤後小心翼翼向她端來的惡魔。

「還好。」克羅里聳肩，看起來有些猶豫。「沒什麼不舒服的，只是……」

「怎麼了？」

「天使，我可以……躺在你旁邊嗎？」

他聽起來那麼擔憂，令阿茲拉斐爾感到一陣心疼。「當然可以。你根本不需要問。」

克羅里在阿茲拉斐爾身旁躺下，保持著一個手臂的距離，安靜地望著阿茲拉斐爾小口啃著乳酪，啜飲紅茶的側臉。阿茲拉斐爾覺得他還有話想說，但沒有追問。

好一會兒後，她身旁的男人小小聲地開口。「你一定不想要我再碰觸你了。」

「因為……昨天的事嗎？」

克羅里神色慘淡地點點頭。「昨天的我根本不是我自己。沒有意識，沒有自制力。你一定覺得我是惡魔一樣的禽獸。」他把臉埋進枕頭裡。「我在說什麼？我就是惡魔。沒什麼好解釋的。」

「其實我……滿享受的。」阿茲拉斐爾決定向他坦白。

克羅里抬起頭來，瞪大了眼睛。「性愛？」

阿茲拉斐爾垂下視線，滿面嫣紅地點了點頭。

「你是指性愛本身，還是只指昨天的……？」

「我喜歡和你在一起，我不再多解釋了。」阿茲拉斐爾的臉紅得像喝了整瓶烈酒似的。

克羅里瞠目結舌地望著她。他感到喜滋滋的，不但沒被討厭，還聽到她說喜歡！但接著他腦中突然閃過一個令他恐慌的想法：他要害阿茲拉斐爾墮落了。但如果天使是出自助人之心而委身於性事，那就不算是沉溺於情慾，對吧？阿茲拉斐爾之所以如此平靜，是因為她只是想幫助他，對吧？

「所以說，如果你想要……碰觸我。就順從你的本能吧。你的氣色看起來還是很需要……碰觸。」阿茲拉斐爾說。

克羅里如蛇般挪動身體，緊緊挨在阿茲拉斐爾身旁，沒骨頭似的環著她。

「好一些了？」天使問道。

「嗯哼。」

阿茲拉斐爾繼續享用早午餐。就算在床上用餐，她也保持著完美的儀態，優雅而從容，克羅里永遠也看不膩。他從沒膽敢渴望過和阿茲拉斐爾翻雲覆雨，但他渴望過這個。床上的早餐，慵懶的親暱。他拿起一顆沾了蜂蜜的草莓，餵到阿茲拉斐爾唇邊。天使順從地含住了鮮紅欲滴的草莓，貝齒輕咬下一口，果汁從她粉嫩的唇角流下。

克羅里多想要吻上那甜蜜的唇角。但他不想太魯莽，太放肆，嚇到他的天使。他只半閉雙眼望著阿茲拉斐爾舔舔嘴角，把剩下的半顆草莓放進嘴裡。

阿茲拉斐爾渾然不覺地一樣樣吃完了托盤上的食物，最後端起了以惡魔的奇蹟保溫的熱巧克力。

「它還熱騰騰的！」她愉快地說，「噢，你太費心了。」

克羅里已經又睡著了。

===TBC===


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這裡有太多人，沒辦法清楚分辨。但當他剛把阿茲拉斐爾介紹給安德烈及奧斯汀認識的時候，那股情慾的蠢動毫無疑問來自伯爵的公子。他有可能成為優秀的外交官，但他也無疑地是個登徒子。

傑瑞米正在幫克羅里著裝。這真是沒必要，他一個彈指就能整裝待發，哪用得著這樣慢吞吞的一件一件穿。但安德烈伯爵好意派自己的僕役來伺候他們夫妻，出於禮節也得接受。

阿茲拉斐爾在屏風後由女僕幫忙著裝，如果有什麼比僕人們更沒必要的話，那絕對是那個隔開了他和他的天使的屏風。克羅里惡狠狠地瞪著那面無用的雕花木板，只想要僕人們快點了事好離開房間。

「奧斯汀少爺到了嗎？」克羅里詢問正在幫他扣扣子的男僕。

「下午剛到，少爺會準時參加晚宴。」傑瑞米回答。

「很好。我還沒見過他。」克羅里點點頭。「我準備了一箱好酒為伯爵祝壽，應該今天下午寄到了？」

「是的，伯爵非常高興。啊，少爺在後花園裡，從這面窗戶正好可以看見。」男僕說，指向房間裡最大的一扇窗。傑瑞米將半開的窗戶向外開到最大，順便拔掉了窗台盆栽裡一兩片枯黃的葉子。

幾位身著獵裝的男子在花園裡散步，克羅里看見了安德烈伯爵。在他身旁的高大年輕人想必就是奧斯汀少爺了，他昂首闊步的模樣和他父親非常相像，克羅里暗暗希望他和父親一樣是個酒鬼，好方便克羅里拓展生意。私酒買賣，這就是克羅里和安德烈伯爵交情的本質。

從這個距離可以清楚看見下面的每一個人，也許下面也能清楚看見房間裡的人。克羅里冷哼一聲關上了窗戶。

窗戶關上之後，阿茲拉斐爾和女僕在屏風後說笑的聲音變得特別清晰。

克羅里突然意識到一件事。自從和阿茲拉斐爾假扮成夫妻以來，這也許是第一次有外人進到他們兩人的私人空間中，而他從來沒有考慮過有外人在的時候他和「夫人」應該如何相處。阿茲拉斐爾答應當他的假夫人之後，他顧著佩服自己的聰明機智了。

女僕拉開了屏風。

阿茲拉斐爾美極了。她的奶油色秀髮盤成優雅的髮辮，綴以嬌美的鮮花。作工精緻的鵝黃色禮服高雅悅目，珠寶小巧但畫龍點睛。她彷彿散發著柔美的光芒，美麗得無法直視。

克羅里滿足地嘆了一口氣。這才是配得上他的天使的服裝。修道院的那些粗布粗麻，一定把她的細嫩皮膚都磨疼了。

溫柔的藍眼睛讚嘆地打量著他。「親愛的，你看起來真英俊。」

「噢，天使。」克羅里嘆道。「太美了。」

僕人們高興得滿面笑容，彷彿被稱讚的是他們似的。克羅里賞他們一些錢，他們道謝後告退了。

阿茲拉斐爾神色嚴肅地向他靠近。

「親愛的，我們得把假裝夫妻這件事看得認真一點。」

「怎麼了？」

「僕人們都在看，克羅里！他們默默的在觀察貴族們，你沒注意到嗎？我們太大意了。」

「嗯，我剛才也有想到這件事。」克羅里點點頭。

「我原本認為我們說不定在旁人眼中已經夠像老夫老妻了。但也許還是多留心一點比較好。畢竟今晚的晚宴上會有很多來賓不是嗎？也許我們會和很多人交談。」

「什麼？」克羅里瞠目結舌地看著她。

「嗯？」

「你說我們已經……很像老夫老妻？」

阿茲拉斐爾哼哼一聲，「我對自己的演技還是有自知之明的，如果不是很有信心，我是不會答應和你假扮夫妻的。我們了解彼此，你叫我天使，我叫你親愛的。我們──」

「你叫所有人親愛的。」克羅里打斷她。

「喔，也是。」

「你叫所有人親愛的。」克羅里又說了一次。

「你想表達什麼？」

「沒有，沒有。親愛的很好。親愛的。只要別叫我克羅里就好了，用姓氏稱呼丈夫可能挺奇怪的。」

= = =

安德烈伯爵的宴會廳金碧輝煌，裝潢華美。賓客川流不息，冠蓋雲集。克羅里緊緊抓著阿茲拉斐爾攬在他臂彎裡的手臂，好像怕把她搞丟了似的。

酒水如萊茵河流淌，談笑如黑森林的鳥雀。像這樣的社交場合，克羅里應該要如魚得水的在貴族男女間穿梭，散布慾望和邪念。但此刻他只覺得整個晚宴如酷刑般難以忍受。

他痛恨那些投在阿茲拉斐爾身上的好奇目光。那些假意向他攀談，但試圖將話題帶向他妻子的點頭之交。他從來不知道這些人對他的私生活這麼感興趣！但行事神祕的克羅里子爵竟然把夫人──竟然有夫人的存在！──帶來了社交場合，顯然讓這群沉迷於閒聊八卦的貴族男女們興奮不已。直到他語氣幾近粗魯的結束不知第幾個不識好歹之徒的對話，才終於在人群中找到了安德烈伯爵。

「啊，克羅里子爵，我正想著怎麼還沒看見你呢。」

「閣下，容我介紹內人阿茲拉斐爾。」克羅里說，阿茲拉斐爾微笑著行了個屈膝體。

「這是我的榮幸。也容我介紹小犬奧斯汀。」伯爵說，示意一旁的年輕男子走上前來。「這位是克羅里子爵。他是我見過最優秀的商人，你需要什麼，他都能弄得到手。」

奧斯汀高大魁梧，看起來像能徒手放倒一隻熊似的。他不是特別英俊，但雙眼炯炯有神，有一種野性的魅力。他對阿茲拉斐爾露出笑容，視線掃過她全身，瞳孔微微放大。克羅里心中警鈴大響。

「很榮幸認識您。」阿茲拉斐爾又行了個屈膝禮。

「你們嚐過那些可愛的小點心了嗎？」伯爵說，「魚子醬是從俄羅斯進口的，美味得不得了。」

「噢那我們非嚐嚐不可。」克羅里說，「走吧親愛的。」

阿茲拉斐爾順從地被他拉著走，在舞池旁的圓桌坐下，接過他拿的食物和飲料。

「這魚子醬好難吃噢。」她做了個鬼臉。「但酒的品味不錯。」

「那個男人沒有味覺。酒是我買的。」克羅里說。

她向他微笑，啜飲著他從法國南方進口的上等紅酒。他這才發現自己一直牽著她的手。

「謝謝你把我介紹給伯爵和他的公子，親愛的。我待會得再和奧斯汀談一次，你不用和我一起。」阿茲拉斐爾平靜地說。

「我當然要和你一起。」克羅里冷哼一聲。「我不信任那個人。」

「這是我的任務。我只需要旁敲側擊，讓他主動提起外交部想招募他的事，再暗示他接受就好了。不算太難。」阿茲拉斐爾說，聳了聳肩。「這是為了將來歐洲大陸的和平。」

「我可以接手這個任務。喔，這是個好點子，我怎麼沒想到呢？把這個任務給我吧，天使，我下一個任務再給你。」

阿茲拉斐爾困惑地看著他。

悠揚的音樂響起，第一支舞要開始了。克羅里站起身，向阿茲拉斐爾伸出手。

「我可以擁有妳的第一支舞嗎？」

「當然。」阿茲拉斐爾笑著起身，將纖纖玉手放在克羅里修長的手指上，另一隻手引導克羅里的手放在她的腰上。

將阿茲拉斐爾攬在懷裡，克羅里整夜緊繃的神經才終於舒緩。悅耳的樂音響徹宴會廳，他們隨著旋律舞動，周遭的一切都消失了。舞步彷彿踏在銀河上，旋轉的裙擺如星斗般炫目。

克羅里去過許多舞會，跳過數不盡的舞。但他從未如此心滿意足，胸口灼熱。阿茲拉斐爾眼裡亮著星光，望著他彷彿望著全世界最重要的人。為了這樣的眼神，克羅里願意付出一切。

阿茲拉斐爾的舞步有些笨拙，有幾次她微微踉蹌，但被克羅里及時接住了。她露出的欣喜笑容讓他整顆心暖洋洋的。他甚至希望她不小心跌進他懷裡，他會牢牢地接住她的──但這個想像並沒有實現。

一曲結束了，兩人都沒有放開彼此。下一首音樂響起，但克羅里沒有移動。

「再跳一曲。」阿茲拉斐爾央求他，以為他累了。「我可以跟你跳整晚的對吧？」

「當然。」克羅里說，聲音有點哽住，他清了清喉嚨。「我整晚都是你的。」

= = =

任務在身，他們沒能跳上整晚的舞。

「克羅里夫人，我有這個榮幸和您共舞一曲嗎？」一個低沉的男聲響起，打斷了這一刻的溫柔凝視。是奧斯汀少爺。

阿茲拉斐爾詢問地看著克羅里，他只能點點頭。這是阿茲拉斐爾的任務，他理應幫忙。整個偽裝的目的就是讓阿茲拉斐爾接近奧斯汀，而不是和克羅里玩扮家家酒。他慢慢退出舞池，拿了一杯紅酒，一口就喝掉半杯。

下一曲開始了，克羅里望著那高大的貴族男子牽起阿茲拉斐爾的手，另一手放在她的腰上。他覺得自己的雙眼妒恨得發疼。

阿茲拉斐爾不屬於他，從來就不屬於他，未來也不會。他在做什麼，把這個偽裝當真了嗎？他真以為自己配得上這麼美麗的天使嗎？

他退到舞池邊緣，男男女女成雙成對地隨著音樂搖擺舞動，但他的視線只鎖在其中一對上。阿茲拉斐爾對奧斯汀微笑，櫻唇開開合合，不知在說些什麼。奧斯汀的手沿著阿茲拉斐爾的腰部向上，按在她的後背上。克羅里想用視線剁掉那隻手。

這裡有太多人，沒辦法清楚分辨。但當他剛把阿茲拉斐爾介紹給安德烈及奧斯汀認識的時候，那股情慾的蠢動毫無疑問來自伯爵的公子。他有可能成為優秀的外交官，但他也無疑地是個登徒子。

一曲結束了，阿茲拉斐爾用唇形向他說，她還要多一些時間。於是克羅里又忍耐了一曲。

這是阿茲拉斐爾的任務，他提醒自己。那個男人也許能和天使共舞一曲，或兩曲，但那對阿茲拉斐爾來說，都只是任務的一部份而已。天使絕不可能回應一個凡夫俗子的慾望的。他腦中閃過前一天的回憶，雖然因為鼠尾草煙霧而神志不清，但他能回想起一些片段畫面。

阿茲拉斐爾躺在他身下呻吟嬌喘，泛著淚光的藍色雙眼迷濛地望著他。阿茲拉斐爾隨著撞擊震動，白嫩的手臂緊緊抓著他。阿茲拉斐爾索求地噘起嘴唇，美麗的長髮散亂在枕頭上。

「克羅里子爵？」一個聲音打斷了克羅里失控的思緒，他轉頭看見一個男僕正端著一個飲料托盤走近他。「您還要一杯酒嗎？」他問道。

「好的，謝謝你。」他又取了一杯酒，把手上的空杯子交給男僕，隨後仰頭把那杯酒一口氣喝乾。

待他放下第二個空杯子，阿茲拉斐爾已不見人影。


	5. Chapter 5

阿茲拉斐爾時不時向克羅里拋去擔憂的眼神。惡魔孤獨地立在牆邊，手裡握著一只空杯子，視線灼灼地盯著他們。

和奧斯汀的談話進行得很順利，他顯然也正在為外交部的招募煩惱著，稍微一探聽他便打開了話匣子。她只需在說服的話語中加上一滴滴的奇蹟，奧斯汀就會接下那份工作了。任務已經九成九完成了。

她知道克羅里為什麼想替她接下任務。畢竟他大病初癒，治癒的方式還是魚水之歡，自然對她有些依賴，不希望她親近其他人。她嘆了一口氣。克羅里的佔有慾是暫時的，他親近她只為了獲得肌膚之親，在過去半天內，他碰觸她的次數已經超過了過去三十年了。

但除了克羅里，她從來就不想要別人的碰觸。任何男人、任何女人、任何天使或惡魔亦然。

當克羅里的手捧著她的腰，牽著她起舞時，她心中的喜悅如熱氣球般膨脹。也許身為天使，她不應該渴求惡魔的愛撫，不應該渴求耳鬢廝磨或激情溫存。也許她應該把這次意外深鎖在記憶深處，永不再提起。

待她回過神來，奧斯汀已經說了好一陣子的話了。

「……如果妳願意的話，我們可以試試。」

「不好意思，我剛才有點……呃，失神了。」

「我就當作妳答應了。」奧斯汀笑著說，「我剛才在說我從土耳其得到了一款特別的水煙，香味絕佳，夫人一定得試試，這機會可不是天天都有的。」他放在阿茲拉斐爾背後的大手將她往走廊的方向輕推。

阿茲拉斐爾回頭找尋克羅里，想讓他知道她和奧斯汀還會多談一陣子。但克羅里正在和一個男僕說話，沒注意到她。

「我得和我丈夫說一聲。」她說。

「沒關係的，我不會占用妳太久。讓他再享受宴會一會兒吧。」奧斯汀不以為意地說。

他們前腳剛走出宴會廳，克羅里後腳便追上來了。

「不好意思，內人已經有些疲倦了，我們該回房休息了。」他冷冷地說，姿態散發著冰霜般的寒氣。

「克羅里子爵！我只是想和尊夫人再聊聊，很歡迎您加入我們。」奧斯汀語氣愉快，但臉上的笑容消失了。

「謝謝您的好意。」克羅里的語氣完全不是這麼一回事。「走吧，阿茲拉斐爾。」

「家父認為您是個優秀的生意人，」奧斯汀語帶警告地說，「想必您不會做出讓自己後悔的決定的。」

「當然了，小奧斯汀。」克羅里緩慢地，嘶嘶地說，「當然不會。」

奧斯汀在那一秒突然感到生命受到威脅，他沒辦法說明為什麼明明站在自己家裡，只是和一個陌生的男人── 還是父親的朋友──說幾句話，會觸發必須馬上逃跑的本能反應。但他的雙腳動彈不得，彷彿地獄的毒蛇吐著信子，鑽破地板纏上了他。克羅里子爵伸手將墨鏡向下挪，露出了惡魔般的黃色眼珠。

奧斯汀發出尖叫，一屁股跌坐在地。接著踉蹌地爬起來，連滾帶爬地逃走了。他會跟在場的所有人說他看見了惡魔，但不會有人相信他的。畢竟，這個宅邸每年都進行驅魔儀式呢，奧斯汀一定是喝多了。

克羅里打了個響指，瞬間他和阿茲拉斐爾便回到了客房。

= = =

「克──」阿茲拉斐爾正要開口，便被堵住了嘴。克羅里將她按在房門上，狠狠地吻住了她。她伸手想推開，他剛才那樣對待奧斯汀實在太沒禮貌了！但他雙手捧住她的臉，胸膛牢牢地壓住她，令她完全沒有掙扎的空間。他的舌頭強勢地探進來，奪走了她的呼吸。

「天使。」他低聲喃喃地說，「我的天使……」

阿茲拉斐爾不禁發出呻吟。克羅里再次親吻她，將她的下唇含入口中，輕輕嚙咬。慾望的閃電竄過全身，阿茲拉斐爾顫抖著，覺得全身敏感異常。她伸手摟住克羅里的脖子，回應著他的吻。

突然間克羅里退開了。

「你在想什麼？」他嘶道，「跟奧斯汀獨處？你真以為他想要跟你喝杯茶聊聊天嗎？」

「喔，他說了一些關於水煙的事……但我是覺得和他多談談也不錯……」

「我跟僕人打聽了一下，他在女人方面的名聲很差。仗著家裡的爵位為所欲為。他也許未來會對世界和平做出貢獻，這我不曉得，但跟著他走很可能會傷害到你。」

「你擔心我了？」阿茲拉斐爾輕聲說。

「我沒有……我才不……你是我妻子！這會影響我的名聲！」

「噢，克羅里。我會保護好自己的。」

「我知道你會。」克羅里的氣焰弱了下來。

阿茲拉斐爾踮起腳尖，親吻他的下巴。克羅里蛇般擁上了她的腰，下一秒，阿茲拉斐爾突然被托著臀部抱了起來。她嚇得尖叫一聲，手臂緊緊抱住惡魔的肩膀。但沒多久她就被放了下來，被輕柔地放在鋪著厚軟墊子和繡花裝飾的扶手椅上。

她仍摟著克羅里，於是她再次親吻他，享受著他溫暖的懷抱和微笑的唇角。

「這就是你似乎整個晚宴都心情不佳的原因嗎？」她問道。「因為擔心我？」

他低著頭，沉默地挪動她的位置，讓她膝蓋跪在椅墊上，面對高高的椅背。接著他從背後撒嬌似的緊緊抱住她，臉埋進她的脖頸。阿茲拉斐爾聽見他小聲咕噥了些什麼。

「嗯？你說什麼？」

克羅里沉默了一會兒，在阿茲拉斐爾的後頸落下一連串細吻。

「我不喜歡讓其他人看見你。」他的臉頰通紅。「我不喜歡其他人看你的眼神。但我應該要信任你能保護好自己的，這是你的任務。我很抱歉，我不應該打斷你們。」

「噢，不必介意。」阿茲拉斐爾說。「你沒有打斷什麼，我又不想抽水煙。」

就算沒回頭，她也知道克羅里臉上掛著笑容。

「你現在吻我是因為……你還是覺得很虛弱嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾怯怯地問道。她不真的想知道答案，寧可沉浸於這秘密的親密中。但如果克羅里仍需要幫助，那麼她就必須得問。

「不，天使……」克羅里說，他聽起來甚至比昨天虛弱不堪時更脆弱。「是因為我想要你。」

阿茲拉斐爾轉過身，慢慢地摘掉惡魔的墨鏡，直直望進他的黃色蛇瞳。

「你想要我？」

克羅里點點頭。「一直都想要你。」

「那麼，我就是你的了。」阿茲拉斐爾輕聲說，感覺自己的臉頰火燒般地紅著。

克羅里發出一個怪聲，像是嗚咽，又像是低吼。

下一秒，阿茲拉斐爾被推上了椅背，背後的惡魔沿著她的脖頸一路吻到後背。他的手探進她的裙下，撫上了渾圓的臀部。他的手指彷彿有電流似的，碰觸到的皮膚傳來陣陣戰慄。他一個彈指拆掉了層層疊疊的裙撐和口袋，將裙子推高，直到整個蜜桃般的臀部都暴露在外。

「已經嘶嘶嘶濕了，」惡魔在她耳邊低吼，「和奧斯汀跳舞讓你這麼興奮嗎？」

「親愛的，你明明知道──啊啊！」

克羅里探入了一隻手指。阿茲拉斐爾咬著嘴唇，忍耐著不呻吟出聲。很快的第二隻手指也伸了進來，慢慢地前後移動，探索著她最私密的甬道。她顫抖著承受他的入侵，被異樣的快感攪得暈頭轉向。陰戶一片濕淋淋的，蜜液沿著大腿往下流。

「你真是全天堂最會誘惑人的天使。」克羅里喃喃地說，「太美了。」

「克羅里……」阿茲拉斐爾在第三隻手指加入時發出了酥軟的叫聲。

克羅里的雙手抓住了她豐滿的雙峰，揉捏把玩。接著不顧她吃驚的掙扎，一把扯開她胸前的蝴蝶結、蕾絲布，將兩顆雪白的乳房從凌亂的衣服裡拉了出來。於是她呈現著一個最淫靡的天使的畫面：禮服已不成形，裙撐、口袋散落一地，前胸的蕾絲布也不知去向，露出了內裡緊縛住軀幹的馬甲，裸露著挺翹的雙乳和渾圓的臀部，反向跪坐在扶手椅上。

她看起來像隻任人宰割的羔羊，但這只是外表的假象。真正舉雙手投降的，是她身後已理智斷線的惡魔。

修長的手指玩弄起粉紅色的乳尖，一會兒用大拇指揉捏，一會兒夾在兩指尖搓揉。兩顆小巧的乳珠在無情的蹂躪下變得挺立嬌紅，酥麻的快感令阿茲拉斐爾連話都說不好。「你、你又把我的衣服弄壞了！」她怒瞪著惡魔。「哈啊、昨天也是，今天也、也是，你這隻浪、浪費的臭蛇！」

「我做新的給你，做幾套都可以！」克羅里說，給了她幾個討好的吻。褲子裡的性器已鼓脹得難受，他脫掉一身正裝，緩慢地套弄自己。阿茲拉斐爾翹著屁股在扶手椅上等待他，下身一片濕潤。

他慢慢地進入她，被極樂的熱度緩緩吸緊令他呻吟出聲。他抓緊她的腰肢，緩慢地抽插，讓她適應。阿茲拉斐爾發出無助的細小嗚咽，那聲音令他發狂。但他知道天使並沒有任何不適。

窗外傳來一陣喧鬧聲，看來是喝醉的賓客到後花園透透氣。克羅里聽見了一個耳熟的聲音。

「天使，你聽？」

「什、什麼？」

克羅里再次將阿茲拉斐爾抱起來，這次將她抱到窗邊才放下，並將窗戶打開。徐徐夜風吹入房內，阿茲拉斐爾倒抽一口氣蹲了下來，但馬上又被克羅里拉起來。

「扶著窗台。」惡魔說，站到她身後，用膝蓋迫使她分開了雙腿。

「奧斯汀在下面！」阿茲拉斐爾急促地說，雙手遮住自己裸露的胸部。「他會看見我們！」

克羅里再度拉起她的裙子，一口氣進入到最深。

阿茲拉斐爾摀住了自己的嘴，她想掙開他，但他的大手牢牢鉗住她的腰肢，她完全無法動彈。他的節奏變得無情，力道加重，每一下都讓她想尖叫出聲。奧斯汀就在下面，和一個年輕女子在花園裡調情。雖然夜色已深，但客房裡點著燭光，只要一抬頭就會看見在三樓窗邊的克羅里夫妻。

克羅里突然停下凶狠的抽插，退出她濕熱的穴口。阿茲拉斐爾發出困惑的聲音，卻發現克羅里撿起剛才從她胸口扯下的蝴蝶結，塞進她的口中。

「嗚嗚嗚？」

還來不及抗議，克羅里就再度從後面猛烈地進入了她。她的兩隻手臂被向後緊緊抓住，乳房隨著撞擊的力道上下淫蕩地搖晃。口中的布料令她沒辦法叫出聲，只能發出細碎的嗚咽和呻吟。情慾強烈到無法承受，她想快點結束這折磨，又希望不要結束。

「喜歡嗎？」惡魔在她耳邊低語，但無情的抽插完全沒有慢下來。「你吸得比剛才更緊噢。」

「嗚、嗚嗚嗚──」

「別這樣，我怕你咬傷自己的手，才幫你找東西塞住的。」

「嗚嗚、嗯嗯嗯──」

「好吧，我們回到房間裡。」克羅里打了個響指。

奧斯汀聽見響亮彈指的聲音，抬起頭四處張望了一下，但四下不見人影。

「這地方真是不宜久留啊。」他對女伴說。

阿茲拉斐爾被變到了床上，且一絲不掛。她吐掉了口裡的蝴蝶結，在克羅里爬上床時吻住了他。

「天使。」克羅里喘道，溫柔地愛撫她，細雨般的吻落遍她全身，令她的呼吸越發急促。

「你故意想看我驚慌失措對吧？」阿茲拉斐爾責備地說。

「不，我只是……照直覺走罷了。」

他分開她的雙腿，親吻她柔軟的腹部，交合的撞擊聲和兩人的喘息聲再次充滿了房間。阿茲拉斐爾呻吟著，她不知道人類如何能將性愛視為夫妻的日常，這太激烈、太刺激了，她連呼吸都沒辦法，只能在滅頂的快感中啜泣。

「我如果真想看你驚慌失措，你知道我會怎麼做嗎？」克羅里說，他壓低的聲音太性感，更加強了她的感官刺激。克羅里一定是故意的，這隻可惡的、可惡的老蛇。

「嗯？」

「我會趁半夜溜進你的修道院宿舍，在你的小小房間裡操你。」

「不……不要。不行！」她面紅耳赤地把頭別向一側。

「那些牆很薄的對吧？其他小修女都會聽見鐵架床的聲響，聽見我們的聲音……」

「克羅里！」

「或是進到教堂裡，在你一個人晚禱的時候，在聖壇上操你。」

「嗚嗚……」

他的節奏逐漸變得凌亂，毫不留情地一次次衝刺。阿茲拉斐爾被混亂的慾望和惡魔挑逗的言語推上了高潮，而她不停止的甜膩嗚咽也將克羅里送上了巔峰。兩人緊緊抱著彼此，彷彿想把對方和自己合而為一。

「你根本進不了教堂。」阿茲拉斐爾呢喃道。

「我可以。」克羅里回嘴。

兩人在彼此懷裡沉沉睡去。明天離開安德烈伯爵的宅邸後，也將告別夫妻的假身分。阿茲拉斐爾會回去奧地利的修道院，繼續她拯救教會的工作。克羅里則在歐洲大陸晃蕩，散播邪惡的想法。

也許他可以偶爾去看看阿茲拉斐爾，他還欠她幾套新衣服呢。


End file.
